


Making Up

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's got a girl, and the other's jealous as hell about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

He could only watch helplessly, jealousy rushing through his veins as if mixed with his own blood, as he sat tables away, laughing and chatting merrily to her. He watched with utmost rage as she flipped her long sun-kissed golden hair, giggled at something he had just said, leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Watched as she discreetly slipped a hand down under the table, thinking no one could see, and between his legs. Watched as he seemed to look away, almost uninterested in the fact that his _girlfriend_ was _trying_ to get his attention.

It was at this turning away that Billy became confused. It was deliberate. He saw that for sure. It had been damn deliberate-oh, and now he was pushing her hand away, as if it had an infection or something that he fucking well did not want to catch. Dom did not look at her again, not for a while, and the girl just _sat there_ , obviously not knowing what was wrong, why he had not let her touch him.

But Billy knew. Yes, Billy fucking knew the reason. Or, at least, he knew _a_ reason. It couldn't be _the_ reason, but it was a reason. Hardly did Dom ever do anything without reason, unless it was bugging Billy out of his wits. It was possible that the reason Billy was now thinking of was the reason Dom just outright rejected the girl's advances. It was the same reason he was sitting here alone right now, when Ali had insisted so hard that she went with him, at least to help him iron out things.

Billy was finding it hard to let go. What it was he was finding hard to let go, he wasn't sure. Dom...hell yeah, it was fucking hard to let go of Dom, he knew that before he had to let him go, so he never did. Everything that had happened between him and Dominic...that was what the little box in his mind called "MEMORIES" was for. The friendship...no, they were Merry and Pippin. They were inseparable. Not even distance could keep them apart that long. They were friends, best friends to the core. Forever. No questions asked.

Right?

Or maybe he was finding it hard to let go because _he didn't fucking want to_. Yes, world of a difference, that. He had never wanted to let go of Dom. They fit together, him and Billy. In more ways than one. Dom had understood that, and had done so many things to inculcate it into Billy's mind that it was now embedded there, like a branding for a horse on a ranch.

Billy was possessive. He was possessive, _and_ jealous. Not the best combination, no, especially when your lover-EX lover-happened to be Dominic Goddamnhimhe'stoodamngorgeoustoignore Monaghan. He wasn't sure that Dom was entirely aware of that fact, but it had been painfully obvious when Dom called him to tell him he'd "met someone."

Those 2 words were stuck in his ears. Billy hated those words. "Met someone." Shite. Who the fuck could he have met that could make him call Billy and tell him before anybody else he cared about? Why, why, WHY did it have to be Billy first?! The sadistic fuck.

He remembered, somehow vaguely, that he had snapped unhappily at Dominic then. He had not really meant to, but BILLY WAS POSSESSIVE. He wanted Dominic to get that through his head. Dominic was his. No one else's. Almost like the Ring was to Gollum. Yeah, that was it. He was Gollum, and Dominic was the Ring he was addicted to.

He loved Dom. He hated Dom. He loved and hated Dom. He loved him with every inch of himself that could love. He hated him for loving him back. Maybe if Dominic hadn't reciprocated, seeing him with someone else wouldn't hurt as much. But he DID love him back, and it DID hurt. This was all real, so _fucking_ real that Billy wanted to curse himself for waking up at all. What was he doing here anyway? Why did he come here?

Tables away, Dom and his girl stood. They had finished with lunch. They were talking and laughing again, despite what had just transpired between them.

Billy, at that point, decided that Life was being deliberately cruel to him, he who had cast his best friend-his lover-away just because the latter had "met someone." It was belatedly that Billy realized he was sitting near the exit doors, and thus the pair would have to walk right past him.

Oh. _Shite_.

And so they did walk past him. And then Billy and Dom's eyes locked.

All time just stopped abruptly for Billy. Right then and there. Nothing else moved, nothing else made a sound...heck, he wasn't even sure he was still breathing.

For he had remembered why he wanted Dominic so bad in the first place. It was those damned eyes of his, those cyan orbs that just took him off to far places without letting his feet physically lift off the ground. It was those eyes of his, those expression-filled eyes of his, that just made Billy's stomach do funny flips. Those eyes of his that, when hardened by carnal want and desire and lust _for Billy_ , threw Billy screaming over the edge every single time, without fail as of yet.

He heard chimes ringing, and realized that time had quickened. Dom was gone. Billy had missed his chance to apologize. Because he wanted to. Badly. He wanted to apologize, make everything all right between them, take Dom home and _fuck him senseless_ , just like he always did in the seldom times that they had spats. And then afterwards, he'd wake up to find Dom sleeping, his head comfortable on his chest, his steady breathing washing over him. He'd have an arm, or 2, curled about the youth, protectively, possessively, just because he could. And there was no-one in the world who could stop it.

But this wasn't a normal spat that they had was it? This was no ordinary, run-over-the-mill I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you-Monaghan-just-because-you're-pretty kind of arguments. This was more of a I'm-jealous-of-your-girlfriend-deal-with-it kind of arguments. But that didn't mean Billy shouldn't make things right.

Billy was aching with the want to run after Dom. Just run after him, tell him all that was running through his mind, tell him he was sorry, that he was happy, _really happy_ (yeah, fucking right) for him, and then kiss him and SCREW GIRLFRIENDS, DOM WAS HIS, THE BITCH!

Fixing all his thoughts into as coherent as sentences as his overtly angry mind could form, he finally stood up, tried to walk calmly, and followed Dominic and his girl out the restaurant.

Billy stayed a few meters away, not wanting to be seen by the two following them. He was a twat for Dom, but he wasn't a twat enough to let Dom know that. Again, from a safe distance, he watched as Dom said good-bye to the girl, who tried to get another kiss off of him. When he refused this time, Billy felt a tiny spark of hope well up inside him, but he tried to push it down. It was never good to kindle such hopes like that.

Dom stood there, at the corner of the street, watching as the girl walked away, looking rather sulky. Billy could have cried out "HA!" at her if he hadn't stopped himself. And if Dom hadn't walked away, right out of his line of sight.

"Dammit," he cursed, and followed in Dom's direction. But Dom was a quick walker, especially when he was troubled. And boy, was the kid ever troubled. At every corner that Billy turned, he would only find enough of Dom to see him turning another corner. This went on for a couple of minutes ( _minutes_? It felt like fucking hours to Billy) before he had somewhat closed the gap between them. And then Billy decided then that the whole entire world was against him, for Dom disappeared into a corner that Billy didn't catch.

Billy stopped in his tracks. Where had Dom gone? What, now the boy could magically disappear when he wanted to? WHY WAS EVERY _FUCKING_ BODY AGAINST HIM!?!

"Bills," came a deep voice from somewhere to his right. There it was. His name on that voice that he'd wanted to hear for fucking months now. He turned, trying not to look relieved, trying not to look too excited, instead to look surprised.

"Dom," he said in a matter of greeting, "Fancy walking into you like this." Dom snorted his Dominic Monaghan snort and sneered his Dominic Monaghan sneer. "You're a fucking pathetic liar, you know that?" he said, cocking his head to one side, "I know you've been following me."

Billy shoved his hands into his pockets. "You always know everything don't you?" he asked quietly, trying not to look Dom in those eyes just to try and read what was going on in his mind at that moment. "Not really," he heard Dom answer, "I know you've been following me, I just don't know _why_ , and from what I have read in schoolbooks before, explanations fit best with the question _why_."

It was a joke, one of those Dom jokes that only he understood, but Billy heard the underlying meaning in it. "We..." he started, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was he wanted to say. "We...have to talk. There's something I have to tell you."

Dom looked up, beyond Billy's face, and gave a nod towards that direction. "The pier," he announced, "The wind feels great over there." If you want to talk, we can do it over there, in layman's terms. Billy tried to smile, but all that came was a quirk at both corners of his mouth. Dom strode towards the pier, and Billy followed, not sure he was ready for what he had gotten himself into.

"So," Dom said, leaning over the railing, looking absolutely delicious as the wind licked at his fringe and blew them across his forehead in all directions, "What did you want to tell me?"

Billy looked far off, across the sea. What was it he wanted to say? "I wanted to say..." he began, then for a second he lost his train of thought. He couldn't be blamed. Dom had taken his hand into his, playing with the lines on his palm like a little child might. Fuck that innocent beauty that Dom possessed. It made Billy forget.

"Look..." he began again, taking a deep breath, "I just thought...I should apologize. I shouted at you on the phone...you were just telling me about the girl...I didn't actually mean to shout, you know, I just...kind of...did." He felt afterwards as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of him. Damn that felt nice. But he worried now, because something seemed to have come over Dom. A shadow had crossed his face.

"Why?" Dominic asked, and suddenly Billy wasn't sure of what he had said, "Why did you shout at me then? I've never known you to shout like that at anyone." Billy snorted. "Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did, eh?" he said, unconsciously pressing closer to Dominic. He sighed a great, weary sigh. It was time for a huge confession.

"I was jealous, Dom," he said, and was surprised that the words flowed so easily out of his dry mouth, "I was damn fucking jealous. I _am_ damn fucking jealous. Not of you, of _her_. She gets to have you all to herself, doesn't she? I used to...at least, I think I used to."

He looked sidelong at Dom, who seemed to have frozen, deep in thought. Their fingers had intertwined without any of them noticing until now. Billy felt absolutely glad to feel it again. This was the only place his hand belonged to, in Dom's hand. Yeah, well, there and also... _there_ , but he wasn't going to think that just yet. He had serious matters at hand.

"You do, you know," Dom answered in a hushed voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "I do what?" Billy asked automatically. It was habit from their frequent "You know what?" "No, I don't, tell me" kind of banter.

Dom turned his head fully to him again, and Billy felt the ground beneath his feet disappear at the look of honesty and...and... _love_?...in those mystical blue eyes of his. "You still have me," he replied with a smile, a special smile that was reserved only for Billy.

It was music to Billy's ears. Something inside him seemed to come apart and then come back together all in that instant, all with that one little sentence. And yet Billy felt something was missing still. "All for me?" he asked.

Dom turned away. Billy knew that look. Dom had no definite answer. "Jesus, Dom," Billy said, "It could at least have been another bloke."

Dom's answer was plain, simple and so fucking honest that Billy had to choke back a sob. Or maybe it was a whoop of joy. "There never was another bloke. Don't think there ever will be."

Then Dom gave him that smile again, that reassuring smile that always melted Billy.

Billy was put on the spot with nothing to say but "Thanks." _Oh wow, so damn articulate, Boyd, way to go. Stupid prat! Say something before he leaves again!_

"Does the girl know?" he asked. He mentally shoved his own foot up his arse. Stupid question.

But Dom was laughing, and it was a rich, solid laugh of _mirth_. "I think she does now," he answered, running a hand through his blonde locks futilely; his hair would stay that messy forever, and Billy knew that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "I told her you were following us, and she may have deduced why. So...great going, Billy, you great twit. You just made my girlfriend break up with me." There was laughter in his tone, almost as if he was relieved that it had happened at all.

"You're very welcome, Dominic," Billy replied, smirking out into the ocean.

For moments they just stood there, two best friends, each one made for the other, hands clasped and watching the sea.

"So..." Billy started, "What do we do now?"

Dom put on a face that suggested he was thinking hard and yet not quite all at the same time. "Hmmm..." he said, "Traditionally we grab a couple of hundred beers, teeter groggily back up to my place and shag like rabid rabbits. And if you can't deal with that, tough."

A full-on smile creeped up Billy's face. "I'm up for it," he said, turning the smile to Dom, "If you are."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cellphone rang grotesquely throughout the entire house, cold, shrill. Dom reached out a hand towards the table and groped around for it. He felt Billy shift just a little, and groan sleepily into his chest. He looked at the screen through half-awake eyes.

CALLING: ALICIA.

"Fuck hell," he said and instead of answering the call, he switched his phone off and chucked it towards the floor. Then he shifted and wrapped his arm around Billy's shoulder, drawing him closer against him. "Girlfriend?" Billy asked. "Yep," Dom answered into the Scotsman's hair. "Bitch," Billy replied. "Yep," Dom said again, "Go back to sleep, Bills, I'm not going anywhere."

Billy smiled into Dom's chest. Not that Dominic could see it, but he couldn't help it. Life was good. Too good not to smile about it.


End file.
